You can become a Hero
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Même si Chloé, elle avait toujours voulue être soutenue par son héroïne préférée, c'était loin d'être le cas. Alors le soir où Ladybug ait venue pour lui dire les mots dont elle avait tellement rêvée, le choc était la seule réaction de la blonde.


**Titre** : You can become a Hero

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec le temps d'une histoire !

 **Résumé** : Même si Chloé, elle avait toujours voulue être soutenue par son héroïne préférée, c'était loin d'être le cas. Alors le soir où Ladybug est venue pour lui dire les mots dont elle avait tellement rêvée, le choc était la seule réaction de la blonde.

* * *

 _Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici pour un court OS concernant Chloé et Ladybug ! :D_

 _Comme vous aurez certainement compris, penser ou peut-être même pas du tout en lisant le titre, c'est une référence à la célèbre phrase que dit All Might à Izuku lors de la magnifique et touchante scène au début de la série My Hero Académia. Au début, je voulais reprendre la même scène, voir même l'intégrer dans un UA mais finalement, je suis restée dans l'univers ML. Ce n'est pas totalement la même scène, j'ai finie par dériver légèrement et faire un peu autre chose à vrai dire lol._

 _Petite anecdote de côté, j'espère que ma petite inspiration vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé :)_

* * *

Debout dans sa chambre, les yeux rivés sur la personne devant elle, Chloé était ébahie. La phrase que venait de prononcer Ladybug se répétait inlassablement dans son esprit.

 _« Tu peux devenir un héros. »_

Elle, Chloé Bourgeois, avait apparemment été choisie pour devenir un héros.

Ladybug était venue au Grand Paris en fin de soirée et avait toquée à sa porte-fenêtre. Ravie et surprise que l'héroïne au costume rouge soit venue la voir, la fille du maire avait tout de suite ouvert l'accès à sa chambre. A peine entrée à l'intérieur, Chloé avait immédiatement enlacé Ladybug pour lui montrer sa joie mais la Coccinelle avait tout de suite mis la holà et lui avait annoncé qu'elle devait lui parler d'un sujet sérieux.

Bras croisés, Ladybug avait alors débuter ses explications par des louanges quant à ces actions de ce matin. Le fait d'avoir sauter la tête la première face au danger pour sauver son amie Sabrina du super-vilain était vraiment courageux de sa part, bien qu'elle ait pris un énorme risque en faisant ça. Chloé, d'habitude vantarde, n'avait pas exclamer sa supériorité mais avait plutôt remercier maladroitement son idole dans un sourire gêné.

Et puis, l'héroïne à pois noirs était rentrée dans le vif du sujet. Elle s'était mise à lui parler du Papillon qui devenait plus fort, de « Grand Gardien », d'entretien important, de « Miraculous de l'abeille », de grosses responsabilités à assumer, de « Kwami », de soutien pour elle et Chat Noir...

Bien sûr, Chloé n'avait rien compris à son charabia et s'était irrité qu'elle ne parle pas correctement français. Ladybug avait fermé un instant les paupières et avait prit une inspiration. Elle avait finie par planter ses deux orbes bleus dans ceux de la blonde, la sondant l'espace de quelques secondes qui flanquèrent la chair de poule à la fille du maire, puis avait résumé tout ces mots en une seule phrase.

 _« Ce que je veux dire, Chloé... C'est que toi aussi, tu peux devenir un héros. » Avait-elle dit._

C'est à ce moment-là que la fille du maire avait enfin compris. Mais pourtant, elle n'avait esquissé aucun geste ni prononcé une seule parole. Chloé se trouvait toujours paralysé devant Ladybug, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Pourquoi elle, d'abord ? D'accord, Chloé aimait beaucoup se déguiser en Ladybug à ses heures perdues, elle rêvait de pouvoir ressembler à son héroïne préféré et même de l'aider si jamais elle se retrouvait impliqué dans un bataille contre un Akuma. Cependant, ses entraînements secrets dans sa chambre n'étaient pas vraiment fructueux.

De plus, elle était peut-être Chloé Bourgeois, la fille du maire et la princesse de Paris, mais elle restait la peste de la classe du collège Françoise-Dupont. Elle avait causé un nombre incalculable de super-vilains, était égoïste, égocentrique, et par dessus le marché, elle était une fille pourrie gâté. Ladybug le savait parfaitement. Et malgré ça, la chance avait délibérément frapper à sa porte. Elle était venue la voir, _elle,_ pour lui proposer d'être une héroïne comme elle, de se battre contre les méchants ensemble, de sauter sur les toits en sa compagnie.

« Chloé ? »

La voix de Ladybug lui fit papillonner des paupières et redescendre sur Terre. Une fois qu'elle fût certaine d'avoir l'attention de la blonde, la Coccinelle parla à nouveau, mains sur les hanches.

« Tu sais, je pense encore que tu as un caractère horrible. Mais je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi, tu es une bonne personne. »

L'héroïne tachetée porta ensuite une main au dessus de sa poitrine et sourit doucement.

« Et j'aimerais t'avoir à mes côtés. »

Chloé ne put retenir son halètement de stupeur, alors que les larmes lui montait aux yeux malgré elle, émue. Les bras le long du corps, tête baisée, elle serra ses poings pour avoir un semblant de contenance pendant que les paroles de son idole la touchait profondément.

 _Ladybug croyait en elle._

La fille du maire sentit ses lèvres trembler -qu'elle pinça aussitôt en une mince ligne-, son cœur pulser bien trop fort à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique et sa gorge lui faire horriblement mal.

 _Ladybug voulait d'elle à ses côtés._

La blonde tenta de déglutir pour faire descendre le nœud qui était coincé dans sa gorge mais sans grand succès. C'était même pire. Si elle tentait de prononcer le moindre mot maintenant, elle fondrait aussitôt en larmes. Et c'était absolument inconcevable pour Chloé de pleurer devant la personne qu'elle admirait le plus.

 _Ladybug était prête à lui faire confiance._

Soudain, une main gantée tenant une petite boire noire octogonale apparue dans son champ de vision et lui relever le menton. Ladybug s'était approchée d'elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque et avait également posé sa main libre sur son épaule. Après quelques secondes à l'examiner en silence, l'héroïne en costume rouge prit une nouvelle fois la parole.

« Je peux compter sur toi... ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Chloé resta un instant à fixer les deux orbes bleus de son idole, pensant qu'elle les trouvaient sublimes à chaque fois qu'elle les voyaient, baissa les yeux sur la mystérieuse boîte et remonta pour voir le regard encourageant mais toujours patient de Ladybug. Finalement, la blonde prit une inspiration tremblante.

« J'en serais honorée... » Chuchota Chloé alors qu'un sanglot s'échappait de sa voix craquée.

La fille du maire leva automatiquement une main à sa bouche pour étouffer son trop-plein d'émotion tandis qu'elle sentit Ladybug lui prendre délicatement l'autre main pour lui déposer l'étrange boîte noire au creux de la paume.

Chloé referma instinctivement ses doigts sur l'objet et observa son idole garder ses deux mains gantés autour de la sienne, symbole de leur nouveau partenariat, d'un nouveau monde, d'un nouveau départ.


End file.
